Uma surpresa nada desagradável
by aredes
Summary: Era noite, Zoro estava no ninho do corvo em seu habitual treinamento com os halteres gigantes. O resto do navio estava mergulhado no profundo silencio afinal provavelmente todos estavam dormindo, ou ao menos era isso que Zoro pensava...


Era noite, Zoro estava no ninho do corvo em seu habitual treinamento com os halteres gigantes, ele estava sem camisa e suava devido ao esforço causado pelo treinamento. O resto do navio estava mergulhado no profundo silencio afinal provavelmente todos estavam dormindo, ou ao menos era isso que Zoro pensava.

-1597, 1598, 1599...

De repente ele sentiu a presença de alguém o observando, era ela, Nami a navegadora do Sunny, ela estava diferente, não só pelo pijama vermelho, provocante e curto que ela vestia como também seu olhar que portava um brilho estranho enquanto ela examinava seu peito nu, brilho esse que Zoro nunca tinha visto... Ou melhor, não para um humano parecia um pouco como o olhar dela quando falava sobre dinheiro. O rapaz achou melhor não ficar ponderando sobre aquela estranha situação (dela vir tão tarde falar com ele e naquele estado, não que ele não gostasse, mas era estranho) e perguntar logo o que ela queria para que ela fosse embora e ele pudesse continuar com seu treinamento.

-1600...

- Nami, só vou colocar uma camisa e você fala o que você quer,disse enquanto enxugava o suor do rosto e do peito com uma toalha que ele pegou sobre uma cadeira que se encontrava por ali. Ela apenas o observava, mas quando ele disse isso a garota despertou do aparente transe.

-Não!Err... Quer dizer eu prefiro assim...

Zoro não entendeu nada daquela exclamação, mas, resolveu apenas ignorar, enquanto se sentava no sofá do ninho do corvo e colocava a toalha que acabara de usar em torno do pescoço...

-Então... O que você quer comigo Nami?

Bem Zoro esperava por qualquer ação menos a que foi tomada pela navegadora.

Ela sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, colocou suas pernas delicadamente sobre as do espadachim, agora verdadeiramente assustado, e inclinava seu rosto vagarosamente em direção ao ouvido do moreno enquanto sussurrava lentamente as palavras.

-Você ainda não entendeu Zoro?A garota disse com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

- Você é tão ingênuo assim? Disse e deu uma mordidinha na orelha do rapaz, seguida de uma leve lambida.

O espadachim continuava sem ação enquanto a navegadora deslizava suavemente para seu colo. Essa ultima ação acabou por tirar o rapaz do transe em que ele se encontrava.

-Oe, Oe Nami, O que você tá fazendo?

- O quê...? Você pergunta? A navegadora dizia enquanto passeava sua mão no corpo do rapaz acariciando levemente seu peito. Achou melhor tomar alguma providência, pois aquelas ações estranhas da garota estava começando a perturbar-lo, além do que poderia ter sérias conseqüências.

-Oe, Nami pare com isso, você tomou alguma coisa estranha?Está bêbada?... Só pode ser.

O espadachim argumentava com a moça enquanto tentava se desvencilhar das caricias cada vez mais insistentes da mesma. Ela apenas sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do rosto do rapaz, fez menção de beijar-lo, mas, no ultimo instante acabou por dar um selinho no queixo dele.

- Eu não quero parar... Sempre quis fazer isso... Ela dizia enquanto depositava beijos no rosto do rapaz - Eu só nunca tive oportunidade, mas, agora que esta chegou... Ela deixou a frase morrer enquanto dava uma mordida ousada no queixo do moreno.

Bem, Zoro é um espadachim, e para exercer essa função ele dispunha de muito autocontrole... Controle esse que ele estava usando intensamente a fim de não sucumbir às tentações que lhe eram impostas no presente momento e não se deixar levar pelas caricias e as sensações causadas pela navegadora sentada em seu colo e passando as mãos em seu acima de tudo Zoro era um homem e todo autocontrole tem seu limite, e o rapaz resolveu deixar se levar pela correnteza dos fazer alguma coisa já que tinha decidido cooperar com a loucura começada pela navegadora.

-Nami, só não vá querer dar pra trás depois... Disse enquanto emaranhava uma das mãos no cabelo ruivo da garota segurando-a pela nuca e aproximava seu rosto do dela. A garota hesitou apenas um instante devido à brusca mudança de atitude do espadachim.

- Essa nunca foi minha intenção depois que eu decidi... Mas ela não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois, seus lábios foram tomados bruscamente em um beijo intenso, as bocas se encontraram, a combustão foi instantânea espalhando uma faísca pelos corpos dos dois jovens, movido pela urgência do desejo reprimido guiou a boca do rapaz em busca de uma satisfação mais completa, ele usou sua própria língua e lábios para abrir os lábios dela para que ele pudesse assim aprofundar o beijo, o que ela não teve nenhuma intenção de negar, mas, aceitando prontamente.

O espadachim deitou a ruiva no sofá enquanto beijava seu pescoço, e foi correspondido com a garota passando os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz o puxando para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Lentamente o garoto deslizou suas mãos para dentro da blusa da navegadora, acariciando o corpo curvilíneo...

-Zoro!Marimo...

Hum?O espadachim não entendeu o insulto numa hora como aquela...

-Marimo desgraçado, acorda!

-Já é de manhã Nami?De repente a garota e todo o resto sumiu e ele se depara com sanji o cutucando com os pés...

-hora da troca de vigia marimo!Vá dormir, apesar de que você já estava fazendo isso!

O espadachim agora realmente acordado começava a entender a situação.

-Hein? Espera ai porque você falou da minha Nami-swan?Você não estava tendo sonhos pervertidos com ela estava?Marimo estúpido?

-Cala boca ero-cook. O homem de cabelos verdes continuou andando como se ninguém tivesse falando com ele, indo para o seu quarto enquanto o cozinheiro loiro gritava ameaças de morte.

-Tsc, mulher maldita... Até nos meus sonhos ela aparece para me incomodar...

Vou apenas esquecer isso e voltar a dormir...


End file.
